frigged heart
by demongirll16
Summary: Vekkess lost her mother at birth this caused her to become close to her father who she then lost when the thermanova reactor blew this caused her to close her heart and it became frigged will someone be able to melt it or will it freeze completely and she adopt the nickname her mother had so long ago the ice queen
1. Chapter 1

PROLOUGE

vatt paced the room as he awaited the news of his wife and child. a mendor came forward with a small blanket her face looked sad

"Here is your daughter. I'm sorry sir she didn't make it she lost to much blood. She did name her though with her last breath she wanted your daughter's name to be Vekkess."

she handed vatt the small child he looked down tears falling from his eyes as little Vekkess grabbed his finger in her sleep. he gently rocked her and muttered softly "oh Katta i wonder if you saw her before you passed into the eternal alchemy she looks just like you and will probable grow as beautiful as you. oh Katta my ice queen I'm going to be lost with out you."

he held tiny Vekkess close to him and tried to calm himself. he held her through his wife's funeral and as they set her ashes down the stream he made Vekkess wave her tiny hand.

XXX

Vekkess stood against a wall her ears flat as she could hear her father arguing with her professer

"she summoned an elemental that and used it to mock me i have had enough of this Vatt she is not allowed in my classes anymore you hear me"

"be reasonable vikk I'm sure she didn't mean it"

"no enough she is out find another teacher for her"

vatt came out of the room and Vekkess looked up at him

"come on squirt" he sighed "lets go home"

she came forward and took his hand holding onto it tightly when they where half way home she muttered softly "he called you an iced crazed idiot i couldn't just stand there and let him insult you"

he patted her head "its alright squirt vikk was an old coot anyway" he smiled as he got a laugh out of his daughter "what do you think of home schooling"

"that sounds fun then i can spend even more time with daddy!" she bounced in excitement and vatt laughed.

XXX

Vekkess was working on a project her dad had givven her before he had left for the reactor she had solved it and couldnt wait for him to come home so she could show him. There was a knock on the door and curiouse taking the ball puzzle with her she opened the door a peace keeper was there.

"are you Vekkess daughter of Vatt."

"yes sir." she answered wondering what her father had done

"I'm sorry but the reactor blew your father" the peace keeper took a deep breath "your father didn't survive."

the ball puzzle dropped from her hands. she ran forward pushing past the peace keeper running as fast as her feet could to the reactor she saw peace keepers dragging bodies from the wreckage she saw her father's and fell on top of it crying "no no no you promised daddy you promised you wouldn't leave me alone yet." she cried on his body she noticed in his hand was clutched a picture they had edited together with her mom in it she gently took it from his hands and closed his eyes.

XXX

Vekkess gently dumped her father's ashes into the river as they were swept away she waved her hand softly "i hope you find momma daddy"

when she returned home she went into her father's room where she wasn't allowed and began to work on cleaning it out she cried as in almost every possible spot was ice sculptures of her and her mother together images that could never be she cried as she got rid of them and when the house was finally empty she cried after she sold it with a back pack on she headed for lion's arch following the pulse of her mark that she had gotten after she had cremated her father wondering where it would take her.


	2. Chapter 2

Vekkess looked around the city it was large as some people had said but it wasn't as amazing in her opinion it could use a little cleaning. she looked around and examined places maybe she could set up a small shop and peruse her hobby in prosthetic as a career. for a small time until she got enough coin to go to a nice place. she looked around and an odd site hit her a charr with no tail was walking around she had to people with her that vekkess recognized as whisper members the charr was bleed from where her tail was missing she felt bad she approached them.

"escuse me!" she called out to them

they looked around but didnt see her.

"down here" she waved and all three looked down.

"i noticed you dont have a tail and wondered if i could provide my services" one of the agents when to speak "free of charge of course so my debt will be paid off to the" she drew the symbols of the whispers in the dirt with her foot then erased it quickly they nodded in under standing.

"come this way then if you please." the female agent had a soft voice

vekkess followed they were slowing going as the charr was having a hard time walking straight.

"what's your name?" Vekkess asked the charr not liking the silence she was to used to the chatter of the priory. the charr glanced down at her loosing her balance for a bit "Verita and yours?"

"my name is Vekkess. if you don't mind me asking because it will help me better when attaching the prostetic how did you loose your tail?"

verita looked away and focused on walking "it was cut of by my war band"

 _what the hell war bands are sapose to be family why did they cut her tail off?!_ vekkess pondered in her mind she stayed calm on the outside "oh I'm sorry to hear that good news is it will be easier to attach your tail" she smiled "ill give you something for pain so you wont feel it but you'll have full use of a tail again when I'm done" she said proudly of what she had been able to accomplish so far.

Verita smiled "that'll be nice i don't know how you guys manage with out one" she laughed softly and Vekkess began to like her a bit despite her pain she was being friendly most charr in pain tried to bite your head off. as they went into the secret entrance for the order they brought her to the med room Vekkess set up what she had and asked the healer if she had certain chemicals when she did and brought them vekkess got to work she mixed a drink together and handed it to Verita.

"drink that it will numb you so you don't feel the pain and ill need you to lie on your stomach." verita nodded to the drink and complied to Vekkess' orders. as the drink took effect verita went limp and twitched now and then a few of the whisper members stopped to watch interested in what she was doing most of them had missing limbs as well and if this turned at well Vekkess was hoping they would come to her for new limbs as well. she careful mixed her chemicals that would serve as skin and fur she began to make the connector it was a metal plate made to fit around what was left of the charr's tail. she took the bandage off and cleaned the stump taking measurements she then imbedded the plate with arcane crystals then applying her skin chemical to one side of the connector she scrapped the healing scab off the stump and placed the connector on holing it until she was sure that the "skin" took hold this was signified by the arcane crystals lighting up as the electric pulses created by the charr's body pulsed through them. she had specifically tuned these crystals to detect and channel those pulse acting much like nerves would. she began to start building the skeleton of the tail she asked a near by charr that was watching looking the same size as her patient if she could measure her tail she agreed and kept still as vekkess took the measurements then went back to building the skeleton according to the measurements she took. she made them from a reenforce steal so it would break easy from use or battle she put a crystal in the tip of the skeleton it would go in the empty socket on the connector panel. she carefully welded copying the picture of a charr's skeleton she got from a book in the priory. as she carefully welded the pieces together a few spectators asked her questions and she answered them with out loosing focus. with the skeleton done she took one of her chemical that would make muscles down before it solidified she put tiny arcane crystals into it so the pulses could make them move once it was solid she tested it with a small pulse of electricity and was satisfied when it twitched. she began to mix more "skin" and hummed while doing she heard whispers and small chatter from the on lookers she didn't mind it. that would just mean word would get around and she would have people flocking to her store if she made on here. she didn't notice it but every time she went near verita her mark under her glove would flash and glow she only noticed when the glow of verita's caught her attention she examined it as she took samples of verita's hair for the hair chemical. it was the same as her's only different in pattern she mused over it as she put on a layer of "skin" and started to layer the "fur" on it matching the pattern on the charr to her tail hoping it was the right way. she sighed and wiped her brow as she finished

"some one want to help me connect this its not an easy lift for me" vekkess asked the onlookers. only a sylvary came forward to help "thanks" she smiled at her.

"you are welcome this is exciting i've never seen this before" the sapling gushed

vekkess smiled and gave her directions together they lifted and lined up the tail "on 3 push forward hard then dodge back as fast as you can." vekkess told her "alright i got it" she said cheerfully "one two THREE!"

they both shoved forward the sylvari got out of the way intim but vekees didn't. verita's tail thrashed and smacked her straight in the back full force. because vekkess was so small she went flying across the room and hit the wall with a good thunk she got up slowly and the sylvari help her up

"oh my brambles are you okay?" she asked vekkess extremely worried

"im fine just got to wake her up ill clean up and probley take a nap" she wanted to sleep now but knew better not to in case she had a concussion she gave verita a shot that would wake her up then slowly cleaned up her mess when she was done she rested against the wall and her eyes closed instantly.


End file.
